A Hidden Kindness
by GingerBeardy
Summary: Set sometime after the original premise of the movie, A hidden Kindness takes a turn to show the dark and pained side of the predatory dominance lacking above the surface. Unlike what the duo has faced before, a strong but understandable creature awaits their arrival and wishes to see their performance. Or, put simply, big bad boss who isn't really that bad fighting, and alot of it
1. Chapter 1

**So, for those who did read the short section that was originally part of this story, I didn't like how it was going and exams crept up on me!**

 **Anyways, only two more exams to go within the span of two weeks so this will be a whole lot less stressful for me.**

 **Oh, and for the new people, Hello! I am new to writing anything so any help or thoughts on this is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mechanical systems whirred. Gears of rust and rot turned endlessly. Pistons howled breaths of steam and smoke. Cages upon cages twisted on worn rope. Cries echoed.

Pathways spanned the distance between the devices of industry, each as decayed as the other, ready to fail at any given time.

"I don't give a shit if they refuse to work, if they don't work, they don't live." An angered sigh hissed out.

"Get this one and make him know how cold hard steel feels – and get me a new toy, this one is dead weight." With one look from him the mammals tossed the mangled body over the edge, descending into the depths of metal and rock miles below.

"B-but sir, we can't just dispose our work force like they're nothi-"

"They are nothing! THEY don't work, THEY don't live. I don't seem to understand where I am supposed to see them as people, would you care to teach me?"

"G-good point s-sir...I un-understand sir..."

"Good, then stop muttering AND WORK" The frail body hurried ahead, jumping over broken boards and cracks in the walkway.

* * *

"So, Fluff butt, remind me again why we are here on _my_ day off."

"Well, you did offer to be with me today, sooo I thought I should get you to be useful!"

"Mine and your ideas of useful are very different...The last time I checked being 'useful' didn't involve being a part of a kid's birthday party"

"Jeremy the elephant, to correct you there~"

"Jeremy's birthday party..." The mass inside of the elephant costume emitted a heavy sigh

"This day just can't get any worse-"

"Yes it can!" A flash pierced the suit's netted eyes and a face of joy filled the bunny filled his gaze. "This is going to be a great cover photo!"Assuming a pose to show her smug but delighted face she stated, "The mighty Nick. All of his glory and superiority, magnificently captured in this picture I'd say"

As the phone screen turned the horror struck him.

Since the suit is an elephant, there is no way to look down to see your chest. Not only had the costume been defiled by various sauces and food, but it had large, poorly written, 'I 3 carrots' right in the centre of the stomach, presumably written on by one of Judy's many younger siblings who was also attending.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE BALL OF FLUFF!" Nick yelled as he ran towards a pair of pearl white ears protruding from the sea of children. Quick to notice the incoming costume, she dodged and ran out of sight, Nick in close pursuit.

"Don't go too far!" Judy shouted after them

* * *

"Fuck off, I ain't doing no fucking more for you!" The creature, strapped to a steel plate, spat at the feet of a much larger, much stronger and much, much more fearsome mammal.

"Well, that's too bad." With a press of a button, mechanical gears and pistons spun into action, sending the steel plate down.

Gears and chains tore through the weak flesh, spewing fresh blood and guts across the side panels.

Muscle fibres, bones, organs; all torn and ripped fell down, cascading until landing near the impaled body of a much younger creature with a stone spike for a spine.

"The walls did need a new coat of paint..."

* * *

"Okay, I am never volunteering for a party EVER again!"

"Oh come on, you enjoyed it. Just look at your smile!" The photo was yet again shown to him, making it the seventeenth time he was forced to read the statement.

"That's no smile, that's a plead for help!"

"Oh okay, Mr pout. I'll agree it wasn't the best thing I could've done, but how many other chances would I have to make you dress as Finnick?"

A sigh was heard again, louder than before and clearly more agitated.

"We still have tomorrow off, do you want to do something then? Your choice." She said in an attempt to redeem herself.

"Hmmm tempting, very tempting" A sudden thought sprung to mind "Okay then, how about a movie?"

"A movie? No costumes I hope"

"No costumes and no 'I 3 carrots'. Just a simple movie"

Understanding this as an 'apology accepted' she was more than happy to comply "Of course, I'd love to, I'll be over tomorrow then!" And with that she was off.

* * *

"So, any more ungrateful shits?"

"N-not currently sir, although there is talk of someone wanting to challenge you"

"Again? Hah, this'll be fun, find who it is and set up an area for our little...'dance'." A grin formed on the scared face, revealing rotted and cracked teeth.

"You're the one?"

"That's right you fucker, I'm sick of this, losing friends each day, it isn't right"

"That's it? That's the reason? LIFE ISN'T FAIR, you don't decide your or your friend's fates! Kit him up!"

Jagged spears, cracked blades, rusted armour, dismantled shields and a worn bow, all attached to a scrawny body.

Attached to the larger foe was a singular blade, 8 inches in length and 1 in width, soaked with blood, with bone for a handle.

"So then child, what's your wager?"

"Everything...Everything I have against everything you have!"

"...so be it!" A low laugh arose from the beast. "Let's have some fun..."

At once the smaller of the two darted across the circular platform, making his way past gears and chains, bones and limbs.

"Ah, so many times I've seen this...dart off and try to gain the advantage with more momentum. I must admit everytime I see this, they have a fleeting sense of fear in their eye. But not you, yours is pure anger! Now this will be a fight!"

Once within striking distance, the smaller mammal leapt into the air, spear pointed directly at the beast's heart.

A hand shot out, grabbing the head of the weapon in it's palm, blood dripping to the floor.

"So predictable..."

Sliding down the pole of the spear, the sword was unsheathed. Blade met bone. The short pointed edge collided with the beast's chest, tearing into the muscle to land on the ribs.

After the hit, he tried to remove the sword to find it stuck. Without thinking twice, he let go of both spear and sword, abandoning them to the cause.

"You're an interesting one at that!"

The sword was removed with a powerful pull, and the spear was cast aside, falling from the platform to land in the head of the creature in the rock.

* * *

Nick sat in his apartment, an apartment which a normal yearly salary couldn't afford for 1 month. A flat screen TV; a large glass coffee table covered in personalised etched glass mugs; an arrangement of luxury sofas aligned around the table; and a greatly oversized kitchenette.

He lay across one of the many sofas while deciding what movie would be a good watch.

Judy on the other hand was greatly other thinking things in her meagre, aptly named, 'shoebox' apartment with a singular bed; a microwave; and a miniature desk.

She lay across the width of her bed, thinking to herself 'What is Nick's apartment like', 'Why invite me over only now?', 'Did he ask as friends?', 'Or did he ask as...as...best friends?', 'Or more?'.

Within a couple moments of this thinking pattern, Judy became a red, flustered creature, rolling across the bed in an unknown feeling.

* * *

"That was my favourite spear"

With the sword now out of the beast's chest and in his hand; and his opponent left with only a half-broken bow, the fight was nearing the end quickly.

"You know, I still have my own sword, you have nothing; this wager has already hit rock bottom, but so will you...shortly."

A swift motion of the hand and a sword went soaring into the steel plating, creating a cut 1 metre in length through to the floor of the chasm.

At last, the large creature began to move towards his opponent.

Considering his few options, the small mammal leapt for the sword, retrieving it from the plating and, yanking the bow from his back, placed the sword's handle on the worn string, poised to fire.

"Now this is new..."

The beast steadily approached, the sword was fired towards the abdomen. The clash of the blades produced a deafening clang. The blade of the beast's own sword collided with, and broke, the blade of the projectile, shattering it into pieces.

Standing in utter shock, the smaller creature's throat was grasped and lifted into the air.

Cheers from the other workers were heard as entertainment was rare and provided them with a time of recovery.

The blade pierced into and through the chest of the mammal, producing a ghastly scream which was quickly covered by blood in the airways, emitting a strained choke.

The body was then forced through the slit in the steel plating, tearing flesh from either side as the body was pushed through; landing atop the spear and body that previously fell...

* * *

 **So any good? I'm liking this style more than my previous version as it incorporates less of a rushed feel to it.**

 **And because, well I'm not stressed :P.**

 **Comments on this are kindly accepted, so please, let me know what you think of this! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So for this chapter and probably the next it'll be centered around the darker side, and exploring the activities that happen.**

 **Don't worry, I will eventually reach the 'good side' of the plot!**

* * *

"The amount of bodies this guy leaves is fucking insane!"

"I know, but there's nothing that we can do about that. Well, unless you want to end up like that poor chap" The withered hand pointed towards the speared corpse atop the rock.

"He lasted the longest this month, heard he even managed to wound the big fella. Shame he couldn't do much else, the drugs that that guy is on are insanely strong"

"Stab straight between the ribs and into the lung, an instant flooding of blood which would normally lead to a fatality, I don't know how he does it..."

"That's the thing, with his operation down here he can afford this drug. All these 'workers' are down here under blackmail and hostage. If they don't do the work, they don't do the living."

"The motto that has kept us working here as well...I'm starting to grow tired of that line. So, what're you held here for?"

"Wife and kit, without the work, them both die with me there."

"Where does he even find all these people?! I mean, there has to be at least a thousand of us, all kept down here without anyone knowing we even existed."

"Back alleys mostly I think. No witnesses, and a convenient area to lure the rest. Burn the house and claim a death by fire..."

A torch rounded the cavern's walls, carried by the a scrawny creature with mangled hands and feat, dressed in patched and ripped garments.

"Hey, you two! Quit blabbing and get your ass back to work, else you ain't living. No work, No life."

And as silently it entered, the creature left.

* * *

"Only one more night until the movie"

Judy was still curled up in a ball of blankets, wondering about what would happen and what could happen the coming night...

"Why did I even suggest the movie? What on earth am I thinking? If she learns I'm still using my con money to afford this place, I'm going straight outa the police uniform and into a cell.

"well, if anything, I'm still lucky I didn't have to pay the tax on it"

* * *

The clang of industry whirred on throughout the night. Worn bodies of all sizes continued their labour. Metal fell upon metal. Scared skin upon crumbling rock. Cracked feet upon rotted wood.

The souls of the lost wonder endlessly across the infinite platforms, each seeking their lost lives and families, only to be presented with churning gears and stiff pistons. The pathways are tread without safety, many lost minds fall to the depths, either from self loathing or being thrown over.

"What's the production rate today? I want that new shipment ready. I ain't fucking paying for their food for fuck all."

"P-production rate is currently at 700 units per hour. O-of course we can increase that if it isn't sufficient for you."

As the beast and small, poorly robed, mammal descended into the depths of the realm, crates upon crates are visible, stacked almost 40 metres high, each holding their own small fortune of goods.

"This all? I thought you said 700 an hour. It's 4am so I want at least a couple thousand!"

"B-but sir, it's the morning. The workers aren't awake fully after the last sleeping cut."

"Are YOU saying I should take pity on THEM. THEY are the ones who forced the punishment on themselves. Last month they were behind by 17 units. 17 FUCKING UNITS. Now, you probably wouldn't know how much that is worth. Let's just say in the range of THEIR FOOD. They didn't create the costs, they don't eat."

"T-they are running on empty, they'll stop production!"

"If they're that hungry, they have each other. Fresh food and a fun game! And where's my new toy! I asked for it yesterday!"

* * *

The streets outside the apartments of the duo; roads were bustling, heavy with nocturnal traffic and activity.

A lone student, one who seemed too unaware of her surroundings, walks across the lanes, passing cars and vans alike.

Within a moment the body was gone, no trace of a suspect and no sign of struggle.

The captors sailing off with the crowd.

"The boss will be happy with this one!"

"I don't see much meat on her. Last the night?"

"You're on, $50!"

A voice from the front emerged

"If we're betting on her life, raise me in, $130!"

"MMM" The struggled gasps sounded from the captured 'toy'

"What cha' sayin' sweetheart? Want some candy? See something ya' like?"

"Leave the lass alone will ya', we all know he don't like his goods spoiled"

"Well, there ain't no harm in checking right? I mean, if she has been 'used' then he won't be happy and we'll be used as the next entertainment"

"I guess you've got a point there! Open it up!"

"MMMMM" the cries began and ended quickly...

* * *

On an isolated platform, connected only by a weak span of cables, two mammals were left.

"So, we got to clean this damned place up and do it within a fucking hour?!"

"Well, I mean be thankful we don't have to life another couple bodies from stone spikes. That spear was a strain on my back! And be fucking happy, unlike the rest of these souls, we get to leave!"

"I suppose we do have that for us, don't we? Hah, I wonder what their life is like. I mean we come down here dusk till dawn to remove the guy's 'playthings', but imagine _being_ the plaything, appalling, right?"

"What ever, just get this steel cleaned and let's get out of here, it's almost morning"

"Ohhh fuck, you seein' this? He slit the damn floor, no wonder that body was all torn!"

"How the hell? Seriously, we don't want to cross this fucker, ever!"

* * *

"Morning huh? Oh how I love these days off; it really makes living, well, living!"

The red creature unravelled from the silken sheets and hobbled off on the warmly decorated carpet into the kitchen.

"Bugs, bugs, eggs, bugs, carrots? Well, she's rubbing off on me I guess"

Similar to the red fox, the bunny was also taking count.

"Carrots, carrots, potatoes, eggs and carrots! Always good to keep yourself fit and healthy, I wonder how Nick is doing with the carrots I gave him..."

* * *

"Right, that's the floor back to normal, steel cleaned, and bodies removed. Can we head up now?"

The two work men stood facing the assistant.

"I guess all work is done. My master thanks you, you may leave"

With the press of a thumb to a remote, a ladder descended. Unlike other features to this underground industry, the ladder was clean; rust free; and didn't show any signs of decay, suggesting the rarity of it's use.

"Be sure you're back by sun down. If you're not, say good bye to yer families!"

"Aye aye sir..."

Once the ladder returned to the surface, workers following, the assistant had vanished into pollution of the machines bellow.

"God about time we get some fresh air. It's fucking hell down there, poison and toxic waste, not my finest holiday location."

The mammal hole cover was removed and the two shifted themselves up, checking thrice to see if the entrance was firmly locked.

They both emerge from the alley out onto the streets, passing by many mammals rushing off to their own moral-filled jobs.

"I envy their lives, they get everything! Fresh air, a family, and a damn job which pays!"

* * *

 **Yay~ another chapter down.**

 **As I said before the next will probably still be centered around this darker side, but who knows? (I definitely don't :P)**

 **Anyways, ignoring my self doubt, comments on this, even PMs about how to improve, are greatly appreciated by me, hell just give me some pointers on how my writing style is.**


End file.
